Baked goods are some of the most commonly consumed foods in the world. The wide range of available baked goods including pastries, donuts, cupcakes, and bagels makes them suitable for a range of events. Furthermore, these goods are often purchased in bulk due to their cheap cost, batch production, and small serving sizes. These features also make them ideal as supplementary items for many meals and events. Most of these goods are purchased at a bakery where they are packaged in a large cardboard box for transportation back to home.
While such boxes are convenient for transport of such goods, there are several problems associated with such methods. First, the boxes are generally flimsy and are prone to easily being crushed or falling apart, resulting to damage or ruining of the contained goods. Additionally, such boxes often allow the enclosed baked goods to become stale in a short amount of time. Additionally, such boxes are often discarded after use, resulting in an increase in waste materials.
Various attempts have been made to provide baked goods storage and transport containers. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,966, issued in the name of Rothe, describes a multiple tier dessert container with a plurality of side accessible tray portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,237, issued in the name of Ferguson, describes a baked goods container with a plurality of removable inserts for the transport of cupcakes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,120, issued in the name of Danko, describes a pastry box assembly which is capable of containing a plurality of retaining trays.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a donut box exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 393,422. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not facilitate quick access to the entire volume of contained objects. Also, many such devices do not provide sufficient features of protection and preservation as desirable for fresh baked goods. Furthermore, many such devices are not adapted to store a wide variety of shapes and sizes of baked goods. In addition, many such devices do not facilitate transport by a single user in a manner which sufficiently prevents damage to contained goods. Accordingly, there exists a need for a transportable pastry container without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.